conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
X'ocpláq'/history
The following history of the X'ocpláq' language is fictitious. Language creation (?-1768) The true story The language was created by a small group of Aztec rebellions lead by prince Atlocoxi who were unhappy with the Aztec language and script and were forced to create a new one. They soon found Spanish explorers who drove them back to Spain. The group rapidly became a living souvenir. The myth Of course, the group didn't tell their story as it really happened. They came up with a myth, in which the god of stone, Xoxoctictetl, created the language by saying ahtolli xocplac, which meant the X'ocpláq' language. He gave the speech to the people by pulling one green rock out of the dirt and placing it instead of Atlocoxi's throat. Atlocoxi taught the people how to speak X'ocpláq'. The script was send by the same god in a form of stone carvings. Lonely years (1769-1816) The language grammar and full lexicon were written and stored in the Philological Institute of Oviedo in Spain in 1769. Many years passed and the documents began to decompose in the tiny wooden locker. The language started to interest the Language Society Lingua Nova in Boston. They found the documents in 1810 and began to restore the ancient grammar. The language was capable for scientists to speak it in 1816 when the restoration was finished. Years of standardization (1817-1997) The Toore grammar In 1824, the first objections were made concerning the X'ocpláq' language. Linguist John Gerald Toore started to modify the grammar and the script, but his ideas were soon rejected. It was about changing the grammar into the SVO system and that generitive and springitive should blend with the nominative. The old grammar was restored as it remains today. The transliteration By restoring the old grammar, so-called stepping phonemes (the ones with an apostrophe or with an ´ accent) were replaced with the symbols such as ä, ń, ł etc., which lead to the symbol confusion. Steiner's method Stuart Thomas Steiner proposed an easy way to transliterate stepping phonemes in 1862. His idea was broadly accepted among X'ocpláq scientists. Moore's proposal Giovanni Moore added a few differences to the Steiner's way of transliteration in 1893. Germaine's way Scientist Janie Marie Germaine proposed a new modification in 1903. This was used until 1969 and is known as the Old X'ocpláq' Transliteration Standard (OXTS). Parker's method Steven Parker wrote a book called The New Proposal for Mesoamerican Transliteration in 1951 and explained the new way to write X'ocpláq words. His new way was quickly abolished and the OXTS was restored. Fallers' proposal Theodora Fallers added a few extra symbols for the transliteration in 1969 and her way was used until the Walker's revolution in 1995. Walker's revolution Scientist Edward Carl Walker wrote a new way to transliterate X'ocpláq' in 1995. The global number of computer and Internet users was increasing, so the data were rapidly becoming digital. To ensure maximum possibility of viewing symbols on even the weakest systems, he invented the way which is now called NXTS (the New X'ocpláq' Transliteration Strandard) and consists of only five "complex" symbols: á, é, í, ó and ú. The stepping consonants were written with an apostrophe, like ''b' ''. His idea was soon widely accepted and is still used today. Modern years (1996-today) Nothing quite changed in the last few years, except a new society was founded in 2003 called The X'ocpláq' Society in Massachusetts. Category:X'ocpláq'